staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
13 Sierpnia 2015
TVP 1 05:30 TELEZAKUPY 06:05 Klan - odc. 2758; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Natura w Jedynce - Ewolucja. cz 1. Wieloryb na czterech nogach (Evolutions. Meet the Animal ancestors); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Jim Nally; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 TELEZAKUPY 07:40 Innowacje dla Ciebie - /9/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 TELEZAKUPY 08:35 Psi psycholog - odc. 8; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Egzamin z życia - odc. 40; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Dama w czarnym welonie - odc. 8/12 (Dama velata, La (Woman with the Black Veil), 8 serata); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Włochy (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Siła wyższa - odc. 5/13 - Droga ślepców - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Narodziny Solidarności 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:30 Smaki polskie - Polędwiczki w kurkach i boczek rolowany; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Ewolucja. cz 2. Indyk - potomek dinozaurów (Evolutions. Meet the Animal ancestors) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Nick Clarke Powell; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Nad rozlewiskiem... - odc. 5/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Polska wieprzowina na trzy sposoby - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 80 (seria II, odc. 32) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 80); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 81 (seria II, odc. 33) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 81); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Ranczo - odc. 104 (seria VIII, odc. 13) - Wielkie otwarcie - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 121 (seria IX odc. 13) Na złej drodze - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Sprawa dla reportera - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Glina - odc. 4/25 - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:25 Lato z Polskim Dokumentem - ARAM - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Talczewski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Narodziny Solidarności 00:30 Naszaarmia.pl - odc. 173; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Sprawa dla reportera - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Głową w mur - odc. 12 (Against the Wall, ep. 12 Second Chances); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:40 Notacje - Ernest Bryll. Karabela zostanie na strychu; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Zaginiona - odc. 4/7 - Raj; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Między Sierpniem a Młotem; film dokumentalny; reż.:Adam Kinaszewski, Henryka Dobosz-Kinaszewska, Jacek Mydlarski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 05:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Lokatorzy - odc. 162 Z deszczu pod rynnę; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Lokatorzy - odc. 163 (176) Totalne nieporozumienie; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 871; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama i Pogoda ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:25 Janosik - odc. 8/13 - Dobra cena - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1297 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 596 - Skarga - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Na sygnale - odc. 44 "Sytuacja podbramkowa" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Paranienormalni Tonight - (1) Bartek Kasprzykowski; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - W krainie duchów - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Janosik - odc. 8/13 - Dobra cena - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1140 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 24 "W szponach konsumpcji" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 25 "Kwestia zaufania" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 9/85; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 10/85; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 XIX Festiwal Kabaretu w Koszalinie 2013. Port Lotniczy Koszalin; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Skandal - odc 11 (Scandal ep. Beltway Unbuckled); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Skandal - odc 12 (Scandal ep. All Roads Lead to Fitz); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Kocham kino - Granice miłości (Burning Plain, The) - txt. str. 777 102'; dramat kraj prod.Argentyna, USA (2008); reż.:Guillermo Arriaga; wyk.:Charlize Theron, Kim Basinger, John Corbett; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:15 Dzika lokatorka (Housesitter) 97'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1992); reż.:Frank Oz; wyk.:Goldie Hawn, Steve Martin, Alice Duffy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Aida - odc. 8/13; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Art Noc: Summer Night - koncert Schoenbrunn 2015 (Summer Night - koncert Schoenbrunn 2015); koncert kraj prod.Austria (2015); reż.:Henning Kasten; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Olsztyn 06:30 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 06:40 Pogoda - 13.08 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 06:45 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 07:00 Jak to działa - odc. 32 Nawilżacz; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Informacje poranne; STEREO, 16:9 07:43 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 07:45 OPINIE /powt./; STEREO, 16:9 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:25 Pogoda - 13.08 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Przechodzień codzienny - 28.05 - Długi wdzięczności/pakiet 70/; STEREO, 16:9 09:05 Dzień - Miesiąc - Rok -; STEREO, 16:9 09:05 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:15 Plebania - odc. 229; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Plebania - odc. 230; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Głos widza - odc. 53; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Przechodzień codzienny - 28.05 - Długi wdzięczności/pakiet 70/; STEREO, 16:9 10:15 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9 10:35 Pogoda - 13.08 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 10:45 Naszaarmia.pl - odc. 173; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:15 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc.4; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Głos widza - odc. 53; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Łódź kreatywna - Rafał Lejman; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Dzień - Miesiąc - Rok -; STEREO, 16:9 12:00 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 43 Stek ze schabu, beza z czekoladą, kremem i truskawkami; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:15 Ścieżką przez las odc.4 - Zwierzaki na pokaz; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9 12:40 Przechodzień codzienny - 28.05 - Długi wdzięczności/pakiet 70/; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:10 Młodych wilków czas; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Plebania - odc. 231; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Plebania - odc. 232; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 14:20 Przechodzień codzienny - 28.05 - Długi wdzięczności/pakiet 70/; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Tropem łosia; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jan Walencik; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Podopieczni św. Franciszka; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Dzień - Miesiąc - Rok -; STEREO, 16:9 15:35 Głos widza - odc. 53; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Fatima i świat - Fatima i Ameryka Południowa (Fatima and South America); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Portugalia (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Rybak z pasją; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 17:30 Informacje flesz; STEREO, 16:9 17:33 Pogoda z Prezenterem; STEREO, 16:9 17:37 Pogoda fotowoltaiczna; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 OPINIE; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:50 Warmia i Mazury nieznane: Leksykonik - odc. 17; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Ginące zawody - odc. 55 - Zaklęte w brązie; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Podróże w przeszłość odc. 2 - Śladami dawnego prawa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Informacje - Wyd. główne; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:55 Pogoda z Prezenterem; STEREO, 16:9 18:58 Pogoda fotowoltaiczna; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Koncertowe lato: Ostróda Reggae Festival 2014 - Easy Star All - Stars - Dub Side of the Moon; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Winda regionu - Esperanto; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:00 OPINIE /powt./; STEREO, 16:9 20:10 Pogoda z Prezenterem; STEREO, 16:9 20:15 Chwała rycerskości odc. 1; magazyn historyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:40 Zdrowiej - odc. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:10 Pogoda - 13.08 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 13.08 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Informacje; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:23 Pogoda z Prezenterem; STEREO, 16:9 22:25 Głos widza - odc. 53; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:27 Pogoda fotowoltaiczna; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Fatima i świat - Fatima i Ameryka Południowa (Fatima and South America); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Portugalia (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Rybak z pasją; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Everyday Englishodc. 265; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:35 Ahora espanol - nauka języka hiszpańskiego - odc. 232; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:55 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 01:05 Pogoda - 13.08 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:10 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:35 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Pogoda - 13.08 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc.4; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Ścieżką przez las odc.4 - Zwierzaki na pokaz; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9 03:20 Dzień - Miesiąc - Rok -; STEREO, 16:9 03:22 Głos widza - odc. 53; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Nasza wioska olimpijska; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Przechodzień codzienny - 28.05 - Długi wdzięczności/pakiet 70/; STEREO, 16:9 04:00 Tropem łosia; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jan Walencik; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:35 Dzień - Miesiąc - Rok -; STEREO, 16:9 04:40 Podopieczni św. Franciszka; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:50 Kamień, nożyce, papier - Muzeum Zabawek; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:05 Jak to działa - odc. 32 Nawilżacz; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Podwodna Polska - Piaszczysta zagadka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:20 Młodych wilków czas; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Disco Gramy 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:45 Trudne sprawy (288) 08:45 Malanowski i Partnerzy (558) 09:15 Malanowski i Partnerzy (559) 09:45 Dzień. który zmienił moje życie (90) 10:45 Dlaczego ja? (333) 11:45 Pielęgniarki (76) 12:45 Trudne sprawy (289) 13:45 Malanowski i Partnerzy (470) 14:15 Malanowski i Partnerzy (472) 14:45 Dzień. który zmienił moje życie (91) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:20 Interwencja (2945) 16:40 Dlaczego ja? (576) 17:40 Trudne sprawy (440) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (365) 20:00 Pamiętnik księżniczki: Królewskie zaręczyny - komedia, USA, 2004 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami (233) 23:05 W pogoni za szczęściem - dramat, USA, 2006 02:00 Tajemnice losu TVN 05:55 Uwaga! (4313) 06:15 Mango - Telezakupy 08:00 Detektywi (745) 08:35 Ugotowani 4 (2/12) 09:35 Kuchenne rewolucje 9 (13) 10:35 Szkoła (71) 11:35 Ukryta prawda (320) 12:35 Szpital (216) 13:35 W-11 Wydział Śledczy (820) 14:20 W-11 Wydział Śledczy (821) 15:00 Szkoła (72) 16:00 Rozmowy w toku (2320) 17:00 Ukryta prawda (321) 18:00 Szpital (217) 19:00 Fakty 19:35 Sport 19:45 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! (4314) 20:10 Na Wspólnej 13 (2119) 20:50 Kuchenne rewolucje 10 (13) 21:50 Nawiedzony dwór - komedia, USA, 2003 23:45 Bodyguard - film sensacyjny, USA, 1992 02:25 Uwaga! (4314) 02:50 Sekrety Magii 04:10 Rozmowy w toku (2320) TV Polonia 06:05 Sabat Czarownic - 6 Kielce 2015 (1); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Cafe Historia - Rzeź Woli; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Tajemnica Sagali - odc. 10/14 - Czarny Książę (Tajemnica Sagali) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Warto kochać - odc. 67; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Warto kochać - odc. 68; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 13/15* - Pod klucz, czyli prawo własności - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:50 Polonia w Komie - (799) Izrael Frendly; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:35 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Łamigłówka - Województwo Łódzkie 11; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Spółka rodzinna - odc. 12/19; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 M jak miłość - odc. 1134 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Egzamin z życia - odc. 32; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Podróż życia - /6/; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Notacje - Krystyna Zachwatowicz - Wajda. Wspomnienia z Powstania, wspomnienia z Krakowa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Misja natura - Puszcza Knyszyńska 8/12 - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 84 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (799) Izrael Frendly; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:45 Łamigłówka - Województwo Łódzkie 11; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 KabareTOP czyli kabaretowa lista przebojów - (23); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 KucinAlina - (29) (KucinAlina); magazyn kulinarny kraj prod.Włochy (2015); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Spółka rodzinna - odc. 12/19; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Kultura od kuchni - odc. 13 Komiks; magazyn dla nastolatków; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Pomysłowy Dobromir - odc. 3/20 - Kolorowy promyk; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Łamigłówka - Województwo Łódzkie 11; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:55 Tulipan - odc. 4/6 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Polonia w Komie - (800) Rumunia - Panda Team; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:35 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:40 Pitbull - odc. 20 - txt. str. 777; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:30 Zapiski Łazęgi - Plaża w Międzyzdrojach; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 84 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Województwo Łódzkie 11; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Tajemnica Sagali - odc. 10/14 - Czarny Książę (Tajemnica Sagali); serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Pomysłowy Dobromir - odc. 3/20 - Kolorowy promyk; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Tulipan - odc. 4/6; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Spółka rodzinna - odc. 12/19; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:50 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Sprawiedliwi wśród Nas - Dzieci dwojga rodziców; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia